bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Double A
The Archer At a range, a gold-eyed man with white hair, more commonly known as the Ou no Taka (王の鷹, "King of Hawks"), was seen. Despite him shutting his eyes, he managed to bullseye all the targets. Others applauded loudly, in which he responded to by smiling. Some ladies at the side overreacted, pretending to faint when he smiled. From afar, he could hear a man muttering to himself, "What's up with that guy's arrogance. I bet he can't get more bulleyes than me in a battle." Instead of getting angered, the man - Aoi Masaharu, took out a bow from the shelf instead of using his own Quincy bow. "Is that what you think? Let's have a real battle then." The former man scoffed, "Like I'm going to have a battle with an arrogant kid like you." Aoi smiled, "Let's see who's the arrogant one here." He aimed at the target and released the arrow, of course, striking a bullseye. The older man smirked, "Who can't do that." He did the same and achieved the same result. "Interesting, your skills are." Aoi simply took an arrow and fired it without aiming, still hitting bullseye. "That's impossible!" the man said. Inei's smile got wider, "No, it isn't. I'm just doing it my way. You do your way." The man aimed and missed the bullseye by a few centimetres. Aoi frowned, "That wasn't what I expected." Aoi secretly charged reiatsu into his normal bow; giving it to the man. "Try this bow. It seems more sturdy." The man reluctantly took it. After aiming properly, he released the arrow, but accidentally tripped. The arrow went straight for the target though. "This is cheating! There's some sort of magnet isn't there!" Aoi smiled, "I'm not the type of person to do that, but if you'd like to believe that, be my guest. Oh, and by the way. I've to go. Keep that bow, it'll help you no matter where you are." he smiled, before leaving. He didn't forget to give his signature smile to the women that were oogling over him before. Walking out, he grabbed his bag and took out a map. "Where should I stay tonight... This says... Paradise Hotel? Alright!" He walked towards the said hotel and asked for a room. After checking in and settling everything, he went out to get some fresh air. In that 'fresh air', he felt a reiatsu. He chased the reiatsu all the way to the woods, where he witnessed a Menos getting slaughtered by... a sand statue! Amazed, he went to get a closer look, only to have that special sand head towards him, going to attack. He quickly shot water at the sand, causing it to fall to the ground. Aoi noticed a shadow near a tall tree. Alert, he quickly turned there. A voice started to speak, "Interesting. You use water. I use sand. Water can make sand fall to the ground due to making it heavier. Looks like you did your research," the voice was totally full of sarcasm. "Come out." Aoi said, half afraid of what that person might be. The shadow of the person moved towards him. When Aoi saw that person, he burst out laughing. "A BLONDE KID?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed heartily, which resulted in the blonde scoffing. "I'm not sure whether I'm a kid, dude. Regarding my hairstyle, I like it gold, Mr Old Man. I just so happen to dislike old men and people who call me a kid. So, what are you doing in the woods, at this time of the night?" "Shouldn't I be asking you? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Aoi was still chuckling. The blonde suddenly appeared in front of the archer. "Woah. You're fast." Inei's eyes were looking at Aoi's, unblinking. Aoi was frightened for a while, then smiled. "What can a kid do to me?" he jokingly said to Inei, only to have his arm cut without even noticing. "What the..." Aoi quickly dodged another incoming strike. "Okay, maybe I underestimated you a little bit." With that incoming strike, he held the sand user's hands, only to have him pushed to the ground. "Damn it, you know martial arts?" Aoi said, without hearing a single word from Inei. From the previous strike, Aoi was able to keep up with Inei's hakuda attacks. Inei backed away and called forth his sand. Sand was coming towards Aoi, such a large amount that his water attacks will not be able to counter. Instead, he quickly manifested his Senjutsu Yumi and fired a defense arrow. Without Aoi knowing, sand was coming from his back, the former attack being a distraction. "What the!" Inei was surprised at his failed trick. In fact, the tables turned and it is Inei that was tricked. Aoi smiled, rising on his Water tortoise. "So, kid. What's your name?" Inei spat back to Aoi, "Inei Namikaze." He prepared sand at the back of his hand, but Aoi noticed it and immediately threw water to the sand, causing it to drop. Inei was still calm and composed despite what happened. "That black tortoise and that control over water. Are you perhaps one of the Shijinjuu? More specifically, the Genbu?" Aoi laughed, "Indeed. You've done your research huh, Inei. Well. It is indeed true. I'm the Genbu." Inei smirked, "So, Mr Genbu. What were you doing here at this point of the night?" Aoi said sincerely, "I was in town for this archery practice. I go to different towns you see. I felt a hollow then I saw you kill it. And here we are now!" Inei nodded, "So you have no where to stay?" Aoi shook his head. "Hold up a second, Mr Genbu." Inei took his phone out and dialled Kenshin's phone. "HELLO! I never expected you to call me at freaking 2am!" he shouted on the phone. Inei moved the phone away from his ears. "Sorry, I just met the Genbu and he had no where to stay so..." Kenshin seemed to wake up at the word Genbu, "Say what? Genbu? The ''Genbu?" Inei sighed, "Yes, the Genbu." Aoi chuckled at the side, laughing at how surprised Inei's friend was. Kenshin shouted in the phone, "He's welcome at my apartment!" Inei once again moved the phone away from his ear and talked to Kenshin for a while before putting down the phone. "Well, he lives in Seichiku. Apparently he's going to rent an apartment since no one is allowed in the Akazuno Joukaku." Aoi shook his head, "There's no need to go through that much trouble." Inei sighed, "That idiot said it's okay for the amazing Genbu." Aoi smiled, "So how are we going to Seichiku? Ride on the tortoise?" he gestured to his animal, which also smiled. Inei looked at him, "Hey, why not. I've always wanted to try riding a tortoise. Isn't it slow though?" Aoi laughed, "I forgot about that..." Aoi got off the tortoise and 'collected' it back. Inei summoned his sand traveling device and stood on it. "Come." and Aoi did. After a while, they reached Seichiku. Inei got off, as did Aoi. "The buildings are too high to continue flying. We've got to walk for now." Walking through the high buildings, Aoi took a look of the surroundings - the high-rised buildings, the weather that never seems to change. Inei looked around as well. He's only been to Seichiku three times, the first when he was on his mission, and the other two when training with Kenshin. Seichiku was an ever-changing city, in terms of the architecture. While walking past certain houses, dogs came out, licking Aoi. Eventually, they reached the meeting point. "Hoi hoi! I can't believe it. The Genbu is right here. Wow! I'm sooo excited!" Inei heard a voice and sighed. "Here he comes." Kenshin ran and jumped over a big log, landing exactly in front of Aoi. "Hello, Mr Genbu! I'm Kenshin Matayoshi, Primo of the HDG. Nice to meet you!" he bowed 90 degrees. Aoi smiled at the man's enthusiasm. "Say, blonde kid, you should learn from Kenshin. He's so cheerful! The opposite of you." Inei rolled his eyes. Kenshin smiled, his arm put over Inei's shoulder. "He hates people saying that to him. Heh, I like your attitude, Mr Genbu!" Inei just continued standing there, a blank expression on his face. "Are we going to go already?" he removed Kenshin's hand from his shoulder. Aoi laughed, "Kenshin, lead the way." Inei looked at the time from a passing building. "Oops, I need to go before my sensei realises I'm missing!" Aoi laughed, "I totally knew he had to go to school!" Aoi and Kenshin talked and got to know each other more, until a particular poster caught Aoi's eye. "This is...?" he asked. Kenshin laughed, "Ah right. This little blue haired guy over here is my cousin, Shuuji Matayoshi. According to my grandfather, he's the best at the Matayoshi Kobudo." Aoi nodded, somehow thinking he has seen that man before. 'Somewhere, not so far away from the two men. ''' "The Genbu, one of the powerful Shijinjuu that controls water. Wouldn't it be nice if you could get that power too, Shitoki-sama?" a woman said, looking at a certain grinning young man. "The Black Tortoise of the North. Aoi Masaharu, was it?" The young man said, "With Saeki's help, it wouldn't be long before I get that power too." he smirked. "Of course, Shitoki-sama. You'll be able to get that power anytime you want." Jun in turn said. Shitoki then looked at the figure standing next to the Genbu. "Hoho, he's there too?" Shitoki laughed, walking towards the two unguarded men. As he withdrew his sword to attack, Kenshin immediately reacted, blocking it away. "Shitoki, what're you doing here?!" Kenshin asked, guarded. Shitoki smiled, "Well well, Kenshin, long time no see. I've changed, you see. I'm not that ruthless and annoying Shitoki anymore. I'm on your side, Mr Yakubyougami." Kenshin was still wary about Shitoki, being reminded of their previous battle... A panting Kenshin was leaning against a tree with Shitoki's kissaki pointed to his chest. Shitoki smirked, looking at the sharp point of his sword. "It's over and you should know that, Matayoshi. You should've listened when Grandpa Matayoshi taught you huh?" Shitoki chuckled as he walked away, withdrawing his sword. Kenshin smiled, thinking that his plan worked. As he fired Gouka at the man, Shitoki simply turned around and swiped his hands, the fire eventually being absorbed into the skin. He walked along the circle of fire, absorbing each flame. "Heh, not bad, Matayoshi. Trying to catch me when I don't think you will. But..." Before Kenshin knew it, Shitoki was right behind him. "What the..." Shitoki punched him, leaving a big mark on Kenshin's face. Not only did the attack hurt Kenshin, it also burnt every part of Kenshin that Shitoki touched. "This...power... You couldn't have..." Shitoki smiled with content, "Yes, I absorbed your Gouka. Since I wasn't the original, the power has been reduced. But even then, your Gouka is amazing, isn't it?" Kenshin struggled to stand up. After being able to fully stand, he dropped to the ground again. Before Shitoki could finish Kenshin off, a yellow line was coming straight at Kenshin, with it splitting into arrows later on. As the arrows healed Kenshin's wounds, he stood up confidently, despite having some injuries inside. "Seishi, I owe you one," he thought to himself. "Garyuu!" he fired a fire blast at Shitoki. "It's useless." Shitoki sliced the blast into half. "Chi Hashira!" he used when he got Shitoki in place. Instead of calling upon the other pillar to smash Shitoki, which he knew would be impossible, he used Gouka to encircle Shitoki. Kenshin used almost all his reiatsu on Gouka, knowing that Shitoki won't be able to defend against that much reiatsu. Smiling, Shitoki said, "Wah. Someone found out that I have a limit too. Matayoshi, Grandpa Matayoshi would be proud if you could use the Matayoshi Kobudo in battle, but I guess this will do." Shitoki agilely avoided the blasts of Gouka coming from the air, knowing that it'll be too much for him. "That previous yellow line. It's your friend, isn't it? With healing powers. Well, I guess it's almost time to play a bit huh? I'm warmed up already." Charging reiatsu into his index finger, he rubbed away half of his eagle, his reiatsu soon overflowing. Kenshin was overwhelmed by his Vast reiryoku and immediately got down to his knees. "Heh, you're not fun anymore, Matayoshi." With a swift move, Shitoki kicked Kenshin and with his reiatsu charged on his finger again, he aimed at Kenshin's right eye and blew it away, leaving Kenshin holding his eye, agonizing in pain. Shitoki laughed evilly, "Well, usually I'd kill you right now. But a mere shinigami being able to stand up even after you get hit by your own attack. Not bad. I'll face you when you're more '''powerful'. Then, I'll kill you." he smugly grinned and walked away. Kenshin just continued screaming in pain.'' It was a short battle, yes, it was. However it was the most painful battle Kenshin had ever fought in. The pain he experienced losing his right eye. "I refuse to believe you!" Kenshin said, anger clearly evident in his voice. Shitoki laughed, "I see you've gotten your right eye back. You went for a transplant? Heh. It's interesting." Aoi was on guard, seeing this weird man. "Who are you?" he asked fiercely. The blue headed young man replied, "Shitoki Arata. A formerly extremely evil and retarded guy. Man, I was a freak. Also, I was cause of Kenshin's heterochromia, as much as I wouldn't like to confess." Aoi looked at the man, seemingly trusting him, yet not too sure whether he should. "Your reiatsu. Ah, the Shijinjuu, was it? It's interesting. Genbu, right, what's your name?" Shitoki asked with a calm smile. "Aoi Masaharu. Proud Quincy." Shitoki kept his smile, "Is that so? Well, it's nice to meet you again, Kenshin. Nice to meet you as well, Mr Genbu. I guess I'd take my leave. Bye!" Shitoki said, and with that, he disappeared....